1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a piezo-electric type page width inkjet printhead, and more particularly, to a piezo-electric type page width inkjet printhead in which a copper clad laminate (CCL) substrate is used, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inkjet printhead or a shuttle type printhead (hereinafter referred to as ‘shuttle type printhead’) is spaced a predetermined distance from a top surface of a sheet of paper. The shuttle type printhead forms an image on the paper by ejecting ink onto the paper while reciprocating in a perpendicular direction (the width direction of the paper) to the feeding direction of the paper. Although the shuttle type printhead can realize color printing having high quality, a printing speed of the shuttle type printhead is slow.
Unlike the shuttle type printhead reciprocating in the width direction of the paper, a recently-developed printhead, such as a line printing type printhead, includes a nozzle unit having a length corresponding to the width of paper in order to realize high-speed printing. Since the line printing type printhead ejects ink onto a top surface of fed paper from a fixed position, the line printing type printhead can print images at a high speed using a simple driving unit.
Some examples of the line printing type printhead are an array printhead and a page width printhead.
The array printhead is assembled by attaching a plurality of printheads to a body thereof. However, it is difficult to assemble the printheads in terms of process, and thus, the manufacturing costs of the array print head increase.
The page width printhead is manufactured using a single printhead as opposed to the array printhead, and thus, an assembling process is not required. However, in order to manufacture a large-area page width printhead, micromachining technology having a high degree of difficulty in terms of manufacturing is used. Accordingly, the large-area page width printhead is costly.
Accordingly, the following conditions are required in manufacturing a page width printhead.
First, a large-area process should be realized. A printhead is manufactured by using one chip having a diameter of eight inches or more, and thus, costs for assembling the printhead can not be removed.
Second, manufacturing costs should be reduced using simple and well arranged manufacturing processes.
Third, a circuit and a structure should be easily integrated. Since the number of nozzles is increased, the structure and the circuit should be easily integrated and costs for integration should be reduced.